


Keep It Nice and Warm to Satisfy

by CitrusVanille



Series: So Sublime That We Blow My Mind [1]
Category: McFly
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-13
Updated: 2009-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:57:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The broken air conditioner has been fixed a little too well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It Nice and Warm to Satisfy

**Author's Note:**

> Ickle teens Tom and Danny living together in a hotel room before they knew Harry and Dougie is just too good an opportunity to pass up.

Tom huddles in a ball under his pile of blankets and jackets, clenches his teeth so hard to keep them from chattering he can feel his jaw start to ache. The afternoon spent sweltering with the heat stuck on full blast seems years away instead of just a few hours. He’s still not sure how they managed to get the room that couldn’t find a normal, comfortable temperature. When the man had come to fix the heater, he’d promised the air conditioner would work now – he had just failed to mention that it would get as stuck as the heater, and the night’s turned cold, so opening the window isn’t any use.

There’s rustling from the direction of Danny’s bed, then a thump. Tom peeks out of his cocoon just in time to see Danny haul his own pile of blankets over to Tom’s bed, and drop them on top of him.

“What –” Tom starts to ask, unclenching his jaw, but Danny cuts him off.

“Shove over,” he says, tugs back the sheets, and climbs in, forcing Tom to slide over to give him enough room away from the edge. “Not that far,” Danny grumbles, reaches out, and pulls Tom closer again. “Sharing body heat doesn’t work if you’re on the other side of the bed.”

“Oh,” Tom says, and, yeah, that makes sense. Between the extra coverings from Danny’s bed and Danny himself, Tom is already starting to feel warm enough that he’s not terrified of freezing to death in his sleep. “Right,” he says, curls a little closer – close enough that, with Danny’s arm now draped comfortably over Tom’s hip, they’re almost cuddling. Tom doesn’t think about it, just says, “Good idea,” tucks his head down, forehead brushing against Danny’s shoulder, and closes his eyes. “G’night.”


End file.
